Crysta
Crysta is a curious and plucky teenage fairy and the main protagonist of 20th Century Fox's 1992 animated feature film, FernGully: The Last Rainforest. She is voiced by Samantha Mathis in the 1992 feature film and by Laura Erlich in the 1998 direct-to-video sequel, FernGully: The Magical Rescue. History Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Crysta is a charming, beautiful fairy that is very intrigued about the world outside of FernGully. She along with the other fairies in the forest do not believe humans exist and are only in stories, until a crazy bat by the name of Batty, comes and tells them all these crazy stories about how he was captured by humans and experimented on. At first no one believes him except Crysta and she is determined to find out if humans are real. She goes to a place called Mount Warning, where the evil shadow of destruction Hexxus is known to be trapped, and finds a human named Zak. When he is almost crushed by a tree Crysta accidently shrinks him to fairy-size and he falls on a tree that is about to be devoured by "The Leveller". "The Leveller" is a wood cutting machine that has been cutting down every tree the humans have been putting red Xs on. Crysta saves Zak from "The Leveller" which she thinks is just a monster but she cannot properly un-shrink him. To avoid her being monkey-like and having red X's on his back instead of what they are really there for, which is to pick which trees to cut down. They decide to take Zak to Magi so she can un-shrink him, on the way Zak sees the forest really for the first time with all its beauty and life. Back toward Mount Warning the humans have accidently released Hexxus who is set on destroying Fern Gully, he uses "The Leveller" to cut down all the trees to Fern Gully. When Crysta, Zak and Batty make it back to FernGully the fairies cannot believe the Zak is really a human and they all excited to see him and learn about him. The only one who is truly worried is Magi, she goes to check on the path to Fern Gully and sees that it is beginning destroyed and Hexxus is coming this way. She shows Crysta the red Xs and tells her the trees cannot be saved. With Hexxus drawing closer and closer to Fern Gully, Magi calls for all the fairies to come around to tells them of the danger. She uses the last of her magic to try and protect Fern Gully. Personality Crysta is a curious fun loving fairy. She is nice, kind, caring, friendly, gentle, trusting and loyal. She loves nature and the animals that live in it she is protective of all the things she cares about. While she is forgiving Crysta doesn't like to be lied to or have her trust broken. She doesn't hold grudges and is very peaceful but when someone lies to her or threatens her home, friends and family those people see a more angry serious side of Crysta. While Crysta likes to live a carefree life full of adventure and even though she daydreams a lot Crysta also knows that she has to take things seriously. Crysta isn't one to start trouble or fights she will defend others who need protection. She is brave, determined, honest, merciful, cheerful and sweet. While Crysta is a fun loving girl she knows that she has to be mature and responsible after she takes Magi's place. Although she is now the leader and protector of her home Crysta still doesn't stop having fun but she also knows how important her duty to nature is. Crysta is also playful, compassionate, loving, selfless unlike her boyfriend Pips Crysta doesn't have a hate Zak when she first meets him. While her best friend Pips is nice, kind and likes to have fun Pips also gets jealous easily he can be a jerk he is also not as trusting as Crysta. Pips is also arrogant he can get mad and angry easily but despite that he cares for his home and friends he is also protective. While Crysta and Pips are playful Crysta learns that by taking Magi's place she has to become more serious, mature and responsible while Pips prefers to be laid back and carefree. Although Crysta doesn't like to have her trust and loyalty broken she doesn't get mad or angry like Pips if it is broken. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Good Category:Adventurers Category:Teenagers Category:Pacifists Category:Healers Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Dreaded Category:Philanthropists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Contradictory Category:Suicidal Category:Loyal Category:Magic Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bond Creator Category:Big Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Determinators Category:Bond Protector Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Magical Girls Category:Passionate Learners Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer